


Flowers

by MapleSheep



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSheep/pseuds/MapleSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Adaar decides to confess, but is too shy to do it directly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eshkan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshkan/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this doesn't fill the request fully, it was pretty hard to convey everything in art and I'm not too used to making comics (that explains why it might be a bit confusing, sorry!).  
> The idea was to have Adaar try to confess but ending up chickening out; of course a giant blushing lady is easy to spot, so Josephine does find out it's her and eventually work up the courage to sort of admit the feelings are shared. And then smut. (this is why I do art and not fics; my storytelling skills aren't the best.)  
> Pretty much two bits of their romantic life to try and show the whole "insecure inquisitor being unsure of how to flirt" and then fluffy smut.


End file.
